Time is not Enough
by Kurleyhawk2
Summary: Lee, Travis, and Mark - three students who attend Hogwarts in the near future - are special agents in the fight against Voldemort and his followers. What will happen when they're sent on a dangerous mission into the past to stop the evil from rising into
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The stuff you recognize from the Harry Potter books belong to J.K. Rowling. Everything else is most likely mine. Oh yeah, and I got the idea for the flying board from Back to the Future and Treasure Planet. Enjoy!

Time's Not Enough

Prologue

In the time before the legendary Harry Potter was born, the evil Lord Voldemort gained power and followers.  He grew in strength so much that he was able to make himself almost immortal.  Indeed, when he tried to kill the Potter's son the spell backwashed on him, almost killing him, but his spirit lived.  Again on the numerous times Harry Potter tried to kill him throughout his life, however close he was, Voldemort survived.  Harry's son, James, is the wizarding world's last hope.  And with the help of three unlikely people, maybe good will prevail through the greatest war that has taken place between good and evil since the dark ages.

Thus is the story of the three teens that changed the outcome of the greatest battle between good and evil ever. 


	2. Diagon Alley

Chapter 1: Get Real!

A/N- Hey peoples'!! sorry it's been so loooong! I blame the teachers and their so called 'homework'; it should be called 'take-forever-and-still-don't-finish-till-you're-dead'! Well, finally something is written. Forward ho!!! O yea, thanks to all those 'lovelys' who reviewed, keep it coming!

"Lee get over here!" yelled a tall, blonde-haired woman with harsh facial features.

"In a sec, Auntie Dora!" Lee yelled from her bedroom.

Mrs. Dora Jones wasn't really Lee's aunt, but her foster mother.  However, because of the many children living in the house, Dora had told them to call her aunt. 

Leanna Hawk sprinted to the bathroom and took a final look in the full length mirror, checking to make sure every strand of her auburn hair was in place. The girl that stared back to her in the mirror was short, only 5'2, and lean.  Her body was riddled with muscles, from her shoulder-length auburn hair with deep purple highlights to the tip of her toes.  Her fierce green eyes stared back, a gold streak occasionally showing itself.  Her strawberry pink lips were set in a slightly tanned face that showed the effects of fourteen years without a real mother. 

"Alright, let's go!"  Lee said, excited for the first time that summer.  Finally, she was going back to the place where she belonged!  For Lee, no matter how normal she appears, is as far away from normal as you can get.  Lee is a witch, an excellent one at that. She excels in every class at the prestigious Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.  She is also, along with her two best friends, Travis and Mark, an animagus.  When she wishes, she is able to take the form of a red hawk, the perfect parallel of her nature; for the red hawk is fierce, proud, courageous, strong, and determined. Of course, no one knows of Lee's secret ability, only her partners in crime; Travis, who is able to become a snow white stallion, Mark, who can become a dark grey wolf. 

Dora dropped Lee off at a neighboring house, assuming that Lee visiting a friend at that house. Dora, of course, also thought that Lee went to a boarding school in Switzerland and had no special talents to speak of. 

"You'll get a ride back, won't you?" Dora asked, already thinking of her hair appointment she was going to.  _Hmm, maybe I should get bangs and… She thought._

"Of course" Lee responded.

Lee headed to the door, pretending that she was actually going inside.  As soon as she saw Dora's car disappear around the corner, she went in the opposite direction, going to a pre-arranged meeting place, the bus stop on 3rd street and Hemming's Way.

As she approached the corner, with her bag casually slung over her shoulder, she didn't see either of her friends. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Travis and Mark appeared.  _What are they thinking! They can't use their cloak in broad daylight, especially in a muggle street! She thought.___

 Mark waved as Travis yelled, "What took you so long, we've been here for at least….2 minutes!"

At this statement, Lee started to laugh and couldn't stop. You couldn't hand around with Mark and Travis without laughing about something, it wasn't possible.  She walked over and gave them both a hug.  "I've missed you guys!  There's absolutely no one funny living in Dora's house, I almost died!" 

"Aww… A sappy moment!" Mark gasped out after being crushed in the hug.

"Yea, just be lucky I don't break down and cry on you now." Lee laughed out.

"Ok guys, time to fly!"  They all pulled out their Dragonsbreath222.  

The three of them had graduated from the course in optic-defendo, a complex training program taken for three years by those who show an interest in ANTI V (Against National Tyrants Involved with Voldemort) skills used in the war of good versus evil.  Every person who graduates from the course (not many do – about one in five) is required to become an agent for the ANTI V organization, headed by the famous James Potter, for at least two years.  After two years, the agents are free to pursue other careers or continue fighting the Dark side. Now a days, the survival rate of graduates after two years of paid service was rapidly declining as Voldemort and his followers came up with more evil ways to kill agents and innocents. After graduating from the course in optic-defendo, each graduate was given an invisibility cloak and their choice of a flying broomstick or a (brand new) flying board. The three friends, of course, chose those awesome boards. You are mainly supposed to use the boards while standing, but you can sit or lay on them if you wish.  They fly faster than the fastest broom and have more capabilities- like invisibility, camouflage, auto-'magic' temperatures, and anti-gravity abilities.  

Setting their boards on invisibility, Lee, Travis, and Mark sped away towards London.  When they reached their destination, the Leaky Cauldron, they flew in cautiously, taking care not to hit anyone.  Once inside, the three got off their boards and were visible again.  The Leaky Cauldron wasn't what it used to be; the inside was a long, narrow hallway leading to a courtyard with that held a beautiful garden and the door that lead to Diagon Alley.  Along the hall there were numerous doors that held rooms and bars.  Going through the hall, Lee and Travis started to make snide remarks about Mark in a joking manner.  Mark, however, was not amused.

In the courtyard, Mark tapped the bricks and jumped aside, allowing the entranceway to swing open, revealing the bustling streets of Diagon Alley. They stepped through the entranceway, heading straight for Coffé and Jones, a café known for its delicious sandwiches and soups. The trio was starving! 

"Lunch was great!" Lee said satisfyingly as they came out an hour later, "Let's go shopping now!" 

After removing some of the little money they had from Grignotts, they started to shop. After three hours of hardcore shopping, they had bought all the new supplies they needed to start another school year.  Since Lee was hungry, yet again, they decided to spend some of their remaining money on cool, well, ice cold, snacks-sundaes! 

"I guess we should leave, seeing as how we've finished our shopping" Lee said, disappointed at having to leave so early from the world she belonged to, and having to return to the life she didn't want.

"Actually, for once, you're wrong." Mark said.

"Once? Wait, did I miss all the times when she was right?" Travis asked.

"Wrong?" Lee questioned, ignoring Travis's comment. "Books, new robes, quidditch supplies, new potion ingredients... What else do we need?"

"Lee, I thought you had a better memory!" Mark tutted, pretending to be superior.

"Listen, if you don't tell me what we're missing, I might have to do something drastic." Lee responded, watching the slow looks of terror dawn on their faces.  They had experienced Lee's "drastic" measures before; painful was an understatement.

"Well, we still haven't gotten our agent items." Mark said, dropping his voice to a whisper.  It was dangerous in a public place to discuss anything that had to do with the Voldemort – whether it was for or against him.  

"Right, lead the way, o great one." Lee said, pretending to bow to the "superior" Mark.

          Mark led them back to the door that went into the Leaky Cauldron. Placing a finger to his lips, motioning for silence, he uttered two inaudible words and tapped a small, discolored brick that was directly to the side of the Leaky Cauldron door.  Nothing happed for a few moments, then, suddenly, the brick turned a bright blue.  Mark signaled Lee and Travis to follow him and then walk straight through the door.  Looking over her shoulder to make sure no one could see them, Lee walked through the wall with Travis close on her heels. 

          "Listen Travis, could you please at least attempt not to step on my feet!" Lee whipped her head around to glare menacingly at Travis.

          "Whoa!" Only Travis's look of complete awe made Lee turn.  She let out a gasp as she surveyed her surroundings.


End file.
